Completamente Inesperado
by Alex O.L
Summary: La serie de eventos desafortunados habían parado, todo parecía volver a la normalidad para Clary y los demás, hasta que algo los atacó esa noche. La noche en que ella se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal y que ni Jace estaría preparado para lo que se avecinaba. Porque quedar embarazada a sus 18 años en medio de una pelea entre demonios intentando matarla no era parte de su plan
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **La serie de eventos desafortunados habían parado, todo parecía volver a la normalidad para Clary y los demás, hasta que algo los atacó esa noche. La noche en que ella se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal y que ni Jace estaría preparada para lo que se avecinaba. Porque quedar embarazada a sus 18 años en medio de una pelea entre demonios intentando matarla no era parte de su plan.

**Nota:** Es mi primer fanfic, algunas partes serán un poco difícil de entender, pero espero les guste, me he enamorado completamente de los personajes de esta saga, la ortografía no es muy buena, es el primer capítulo, no estaba muy segura de subir la historia, pero la visión en mi mente es fuerte, espero poder llegar a unos 30 capítulos, eso espero, con el tiempo algunos cabos sueltos tomarán forma, déjenlo al desarrollo de la historia. A todas las personas que lean este fic ¡Se los agradezco!

**Capítulo 1 : Noche de guardia**

-¡Odio las guardias nocturnas!, ¿acaso alguien no podría haberlo hecho hoy?-Clary apresuró su andar, dirigió una mirada a Jace - Siempre tomamos la guardia nosotros.

Clary Fray acompañada de su novio, recorría las calles de la cuidad en busca de algún demonio que matar, desde los acontecimientos ocurridos, todos los miembros del instituto habían planeado rondas para vigilar la ciudad, al principio todo había estado bien, hasta que Jace y Clary fueron obligados a vigilar por las noches.

-Me gustan la guardia nocturna, en realidad, no es tan malo que digamos, en especial cuando podemos pasar tiempo solos- Jace que ya había igualado su paso se acercó a su oído y susurró-Y no sabes cómo me encanta estar solo contigo.

El corazón de Clary había tomado un golpeteo acelerado, y es que la cercanía de Jace siempre la hacía sentir demasiado agitada. Se volteó hacia él y antes de que pudiera decir algo la boca de él ya estaba sobre la de ella, besándola con desesperación, mientras se besaban, avanzaron hacia un callejón ,sus bocas seguían unidas, se estaban adentrando a lo más oscuro de la pequeña calle. Clary quedó de espaldas a la pared, mientras que Jace la tomaba de la cintura aprovechó para enrollar las piernas a su alrededor. Podían sentir sus corazones latiendo, gimieron, buscando más cercanía uno del otro y antes de que Clary pudiera decir algo Jace la apartó bruscamente.

-¿Qué?¿qué sucede?- Clary se sintió mareada, el beso la había dejado aturdida-¿ Estás bien? - él no respondía, su cara estaba pálida- ¿Jace?

Clary se tensó, en realidad, si se sentía muy mareada, algo no estaba bien.

-No te muevas- Jace por fin había reaccionado-Algo no anda bien, juro que ví algo, lo sé, ponte detrás de mí- agarró el cuchillo serafín y añadió-Toma tu cuchillo y ponte en guardia.

Antes de que Clary pudiera decir algo, una cosa con tentáculos se abalanzó sobre ellos, olía terriblemente mal, giró a un lado se levantó y vio como los colmillos del demonio trataban de encajarse en el brazo de Jace, ella corrió y hundió el cuchillo serafín dentro. La cosa se retorcía Jace aprovechó y hundió el otro cuchillo dentro.

Ella retrocedió, el estaba avanzando hacia a ella, pero el mareo estaba convirtiéndose peor, no podía seguir de pie, necesitaba sentarse, se estaba sintiendo demasiado cansada, sintió la sangre irse de su rostro, algo no andaba bien con ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Clary? estás muy pálida, ¿te sientes mal?- Jace estaba abrazándola, Clary pudo ver la cara de preocupación de él, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, su visión se estaba nublando, sintió sus rodillas doblarse, y lo último que vio fue a Jace gritando su nombre. La oscuridad había llenado por completo la mente de Clary.

Clary despertó, escudriño los ojos, enfocó su vista, estaba algo oscuro en la habitación, intento sentarse pero alguien no la dejó. Era Jace.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Es la enfermería? ¿En qué momento regresamos al instituto?-Clary no recordaba haber caminado hasta ahí, de hecho lo último que recordaba era a Jace gritando su nombre, miró a su alrededor, al parecer eran los únicos dentro.

-Te desmayaste, ¡Dios! Me asustaste muchísimo, tu cara estaba tan blanca, de pronto doblaste las rodillas y cerraste los ojos, te atrapé y te llevé cargado lo más rápido que pude aquí, has estado inconsciente por aproximadamente 10 minutos ¿estás comiendo bien? Dime la verdad Clary- Los ojos de él la miraron preocupados- Necesitas que Magnus te examine.

-¡Wow! ¿En verdad me desmayé? No recuerdo haberlo hecho, y no, no estoy haciendo ningún tipo de dieta, he comido muy bien estos días, y me niego rotundamente a ser examinada por Magnus, es algo completamente innecesario, esto bien, solo, esa cosa me tomó desprevenida, creí, que te iba a lastimar- sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas-Yo solo, realmente me asusté.

Jace tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente, ella devolvió el beso y comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor, estaba recostándose sobre ella, y el beso se estaba tornando más desesperado, sin soltar sus labios Clary se puso a horcadas en el pasó su mano por debajo de su camisa, sintió su abdomen marcado, lleno de esas finas cicatrices, sintiendo el deseo de su cuerpo tiró de la camisa de Jace y se la sacó por encima. Las manos de Jace recorrían la cintura de Clary , y repitiendo la acción de su novia , la despojó de su blusa, las manos de ella se dirigieron al pantalón de Jace, tratando de desabrocharlo, Clary gimió sus manos se movían desesperadas, él bajó las manos y la ayudó ,el se paró y se deshizo de sus jeans, Clary lo miró excitada , ahora solo estaba en bóxers, el avanzó lentamente hacia ella y deslizó el cierre de sus jeans y tiró de ellos , los lanzó al suelo, ahora solo se encontraba en sostén y bragas, unas bragas de dibujitos, su novio las miró y rió, ella rodó los ojos, el se posicionó encima de Clary y fue dejando un camino de besos comenzando por su boca hasta su clavícula y al llegar al comienzo de sus pechos, movió sus manos hacia el broche de sus sostén y lo despojó de ella, comenzó a besarlos masajearlos y de la boca de ella salían gemidos desesperados, después de entretenerse con sus pechos bajó hacia su estómago depositando pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus calzoncillos alzó sus piernas y le quitó las bragas, comenzó a besar su intimidad, los ruidos que emitía la pelirroja se había vuelto más desesperados.

-Jac-ce, por favor, te necesito ahora-y dicho esto las manos de ella viajaron hacia los bóxers de él y tiró de ellos, la cara de él era de placer puro.

Dejó de besar su intimidad y se posicionó en su entrada, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, el corazón de Jace estaba retumbando agitadamente y su frente estaba llena de sudor, el vaivén comenzó lento, pero e fue tornando más frenético, más salvaje, él estaba cerca y ella también.

-Clary, ya casi, oh dios, vente conmigo Clary, córrete conmigo bebé- las estocadas de Jace se volvieron más duras- vamos Clary, córrete bebe.

Unos instantes después los dos gimieron liberando la tensión contenida, sus corazones latían frenéticamente, estaban empapados de sudor, Jace acarició los cabellos de Clary y la besó en la frente. Se quedaron un rato acostados disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro .El alzó la vista y contempló a ella mirándolo.

-¿Qué piensas?-le dijo besando su cabeza

-Estaba recordando nuestra primera vez juntos- ella sonrió- fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida- y es que aunque hubieran pasado ya dos años Clary seguía recordándolo como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Y también la mía, ¿quién diría que el agua podría ser tan placentera?- Los dos rieron, se pararon y se pusieron la ropa de nuevo, estaban agotados. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Jace, Clary se metió a bañar, al terminar se puso su pijama. El seguía tumbado en la cama, de pronto, el mismo mareo la invadió, pero desapareció rápidamente, y ella se asustó ¿acaso algo estaba mal en ella?, rechazó el pensamiento y se acostó al lado de su novio.

-Ve a tomar una ducha, estás empapado en sudor- Clary rió- estoy hablando enserio.

Jace la miró con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cajón de su ropa, sacó una toalla y unos calzoncillos limpios, caminó rápido en dirección al baño. No tardó ni 5 minutos, salió del baño con los bóxers puestos y el cabello mojado, corrió hacia la cama y se aventó en ella.

-¡Listo! Ya es un poco tarde ¿no lo crees? Deberíamos dormir, luces cansada- En realidad los dos se sentían muy cansados. Un bostezo salió de la boca de su novio.

Ella lo miró y besó sus labios. -Hora de dormir. Buenas noches Jace, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Clary. Siempre lo haré, lo juro.

Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ambos habían tenido una noche muy larga, necesitaban un descanso.

Clary miró el reloj, seis y media de la mañana, pero la molestia la había levantado, se sentía muy mal, su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía unas náuseas incontrolables .Sin que Jace lo notara se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina, coloco un poco de agua en la tetera y espero a que hirviera, después vertió el agua en una taza y puso un sobrecito de té, agregó un poco de azúcar y mientras la revolvía sintió una punzada en el abdomen, se sentó un momento y bebió el té a pequeños sorbos.

Algo estaba mal con ella, y no quería decírselo a Jace, solo se asustaría, ella resolvería esto sola, y si era algo demasiado grave entonces tal vez se lo diría, terminó el té y volvió a la habitación de su novio. Se volvió a acostar, los brazos de él la rodearon. Cayó de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz matutina, Clary se sentía muy cansada, se negaba a abrir los ojos, pero Jace que ya estaba de pie comenzó a darle besos por toda su cara hasta llegar a sus labios, eso hizo que se levantara, pero de nuevo sintió esa sensación el mareo, la molestia en abdomen, trató de parecer lo más normal. Le sonrió a su novio y se dirigió al baño, Jace le habló desde la puerta.

-Clary cuando termines de ducharte baja, los demás acaban de llegar, quieren ir por un desayuno a Taki's, apresúrate.

-Bien, no me tardo- el mareo se intensificó y se sentó en el suelo-Dame 10 minutos.

Pudo oír las pisadas de su novio, se estaba marchando del cuarto, Clary abrió la regadera dejó que el agua caliente fluyera por todo su cuerpo, la molestia estaba pasando, mientras lavaba su cabello se puso a pensar en todas las posibilidades que el mareo implicaría, ¿cáncer? ¿Algún tipo de deterioro mental? ¿Alzheimer? ¿Efecto colateral del veneno del demonio? Estaba aterrada, pero mantendría la calma, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con algún doctor, alguien quien pudiera ayudarla, cerró la regadera, se envolvió en una toalla y caminó hacia su alcoba, sacó un par de jeans y un suéter de punto color blanco, se embrocó unos botines negros y se secó el cabello. Se miró al espejo, se veía diferente, más madura, estaba tomando el aspecto de su madre, ya no sea veía tan pequeña.

Bajó las escaleras y saludó a todos.

-Hola a todos, ¡buenos días!- todos miraron a Clary y le dedicaron una sonrisa, excepto Simon, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Desde que se había vuelto un cazador de sombras su personalidad se había tornado más perceptiva.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Simon, por el amor de dios, responde- La mirada de Simon no había cambiado en nada, segundos después él habló.

-Luces diferente, en realidad muy diferente, ¿estás bien Clary?

Ella se tensó y Jace también, así que si andaba algo mal en ella. Clary se asustó

-Sí, estoy bien ¿por qué? ¿Qué miras?- pudo sentir la mirada de su novio penetrándola- Si lo dices por mi ropa Izz fue quien la compró para mí.

Izz se volvió hacia ella y exclamó. –¡Hey! No hay nada de malo con esa ropa, de hecho es lo más simple que pude haber encontrado.

Simon comenzó a relajar la mirada un poco

-No solo, luces más pálida de lo normal es todo, es algo extraño, en fin, vámonos, muero de hambre.

Todos salieron del instituto, Clary fue la única que notó que faltaba la presencia de alguien: Alec

¿Dónde estaba? No pudo evitar preguntarle a Jace quien caminaba tomando su mano.

-¿Dónde está Alec? ¿No vendrá?

Jace hizo una mueca.

-No creo, Magnus y él, bueno, se la pasan todo el día encerrados en su alcoba, y no quisiera imaginar que están haciendo- se estremeció- aunque no es difícil de adivinarlo.

Clary rió ante el comentario. Entraron al local, la mesera Kaeli les trajo unos menús, todos inspeccionaron el menú, pero Clary estaba indecisa, tenía mucha hambre, se podía imaginar saboreando unos wafles o un sándwich, ¿sería raro que pidiera las dos cosas?, no le importó, ordenó las dos. Todos la miraron

Clary frunció el ceño

-¿Qué?, ¿cuál es el problema?

Jace la miraba incrédulo

-¿Estás segura de que te podrás comer todo lo que ordenaste?

Clary estaba enfadada, solo era comida, no había nada de raro en eso, todos ordenaban muchas cosas ¿qué había de raro en que ella ordenara más de lo habitual? Esta mañana había despertado hambrienta, eso era todo, le dedicó una mirada hostil a su novio.

-No veo cual es el problema, y sí, sí puedo comerlo.

Jace le sonrió la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla tratando de suavizar las cosas. Diez minutos después la camarera trajo sus órdenes. La mañana estaba siendo muy agradable para Clary, asombrosamente terminó con sus dos platillos en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

Antes de irse Jace le contó a Isabelle y a Simon lo ocurrido la noche anterior, habían acordado cambiar el turno, al terminar el desayuno, él y Clary harían la ronda y dejarían la nocturna para Izz y Simon.

-¿Creen que el demonio los atacó por casualidad? ¿o podría ser que los estuviera esperando?- Izz miró a Clary y Jace- ¿No crees que es raro que apareciera en el callejón? Quiero decir, no suena como una casualidad no del todo. Jace deberías contarle a mamá y papá, no queremos más heridos por aquí.

Jace suspiró -Creo, creo que tienes razón Izz, iré a hablar con ellos- tomó la mano de Clary- Vamos, tenemos que hacer la guardia.

Los cuatro se dirigieron en direcciones diferentes, Isabelle y Simon se encaminaron hacia el Instituto

-Simon ¿en verdad crees que hay algo diferente en Clary?- ella lo miro con una cara de angustia- Si quieres saber algo, yo también la noto diferente y bueno, eso, me preocupa, luce más delgada, más pálida. Creo que deberías hablar con ella, ver qué ocurre.

El miró a Izz y le dedicó una media sonrisa

-No te preocupes, si algo anda mal con ella, será el primero al quien se lo contará, no se lo diría a Jace por el simple hecho de no asustarlo, es mi mejor amiga Izz, pero a veces prefiero solo esperar a que ella me diga las cosas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no hacía falta, eso siempre había sido lo mejor de su relación, sus miradas contaban más que mil palabras.

Mientras caminaban tomados de las manos él no pudo evitar pensar en Clary, algo realmente estaba pasando con ella y necesitaba saber que era.

**¿Qué les pareció? Creo que los síntomas están haciendo presencia ¿por qué Simon fue uno de los primeros en notarlo? ¿Y por qué ese demonio los atacó? ¿Realmente fue una coincidencia como dice Izz? Bueno, creo que eso se sabrá en el otro capítulo, me despido, no tardaré en actualizar.**

**Y una disculpa , he subido muchas veces la historia, no quedaba bien.**

**XOXO**

**Alexia Liahut**


	2. Visita a Alec

**Nota: **Lo siento por la tardanza, estaba esperando por Ciudad de Fuego Celestial, ahora que lo acabé puedo continuar la historia, besos lectores, sigan la historia.

**Capítulo 2:**

Clary y Jace recorrían cada lugar de la cuidad, con los ojos abiertos, muy cautelosamente, él la mantenía muy pegada a su cuerpo con fin de protegerla. Jace había notado lo callada y pensativa que había estado Clary, por otra parte la mente de ella estaba muy ocupada, pensando a cerca de su recién adquirida "Enfermedad" como ella lo llamaba.

Jace no pudo soportarlo más, paró en seco y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Clary?- la mirada de él era de angustia pura- Has estado tan callada, ni siquiera me has visto a los ojos desde que salimos de Taki's, ¿He hecho algo para hacerte enfadar?

Ella pudo sentir una punzada en el pecho: culpa, ella sentía culpa por haberlo ignorado, que más deseaba ella que poder decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero simplemente no podía, solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy bien! Solo tengo un poco de sueño, me siento algo cansada- mentirle a Jace era algo a lo que Clary le molestaba, pero no había opción- No has hecho nada para enfadarme- depositó un beso en su mejilla y añadió- No debes preocuparte tanto.

Él la miró, le costaba mucho creer en esas palabras, en especial cuando la conocía tan bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo, pero no la obligaría a contarle lo que no quisiera, cuando estuviera lista se lo diría… aunque no estaba del todo seguro de eso.

-Júrame que si te pasa algo me lo dirías- la mirada de él se intensificó y eso la hizo intimidar- Tienes que jurarme que no me ocultarás nada.

-Lo juro- dijo Clary mientras lo miraba, pero se sentía muy mal, ella sabía que rompería esa promesa.

Los dos sonrieron y caminaron tomados de la mano, nadie podía observarlos, estaban usando el glamour. La tarde pasó rápido, no notaron nada fuera de lo normal, Clary sintió la necesidad de ir a casa de su madre, acompañada de Jace se encaminaron a casa de Jocelyn.

Al llegar Clary tocó la puerta.

Jocelyn que se encontraba algo preocupada por su hija se levantó del sofá y caminó en dirección a la puerta, Luke se había quedado dormido en el sillón, se levantó de golpe al oír los golpes de la puerta, pudo ver como su esposa la abría y se asustó cuando un grito salió de la boca de Jocelyn. Corrió rápido hacia ella y vio a Jace y Clary, que se encontraba rodeada de los brazos de su madre.

-¡Oh dios Clary, estaba tan preocupada por ti! No he sabido nada de ti desde ayer ¡no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!-Los brazos de Jocelyn seguían alrededor de Clary- ¡te he echado de menos!

Luke saludó a Jace.

- ¿Cómo han estado? Jocelyn estaba preocupada por ustedes.

-Estamos bien, - Jace suspiró- en realidad no del todo, bueno, ayer fue nuestra guardia nocturna, ocurrió algo. Creo que deberían saberlo, solo por favor, no se alteren

Clary seguía en los brazos de su madre, se separó de ella y habló.

-Mamá creo que deberíamos sentarnos, tenemos que hablar.

Jocelyn estaba comenzado a alterarse, su cara se tensó, Luke se sentó a su lado.

-Muy bien ¿qué pasa?- Jocelyn miró a Jace- Espero que Clary se encuentre bien, tu deber es protegerla.

-¡Mamá!-reprochó Clary- Jace no tiene nada que ver en esto, ayer mientras vigilábamos las calles un demonio nos atacó en un callejón, nadie salió herido, pero , creemos que tal vez nos pudo haber seguido, aún no estamos seguros, decidimos no patrullar el turno nocturno, Izz y Simón se harán cargo de eso.

Jace miró a Clary con desaprobación, ella no planeaba decirle a Jocelyn sobre su desmayo, así que, si ella no lo hacía, su deber sería decirle el mismo.

-En realidad, Clary olvidó comentarles algo, después del ataque, ella se desmayó- Clary se sintió traicionada, esa información planeaba omitirla, pero el muy cobarde de Jace se la estaba contando a su madre-Insistí en llevarla con Magnus, pero se rehusó, tal vez tú puedas convencerla de ir, la he notado muy pálida estos días.

Clary estaba molesta, pudo ver como el semblante de Luke tonaba preocupado al igual que el de su madre. Jocelyn no pudo soportarlo, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, ella sabía que era una reacción algo exagerada, pero imaginar que su única hija estuviera enferma la hacía sentirse fatal, contuvo las lágrimas y habló con voz cortada.

-No planeabas decírmelo ¿cierto?-Jocelyn miraba a su hija con tristeza- Clary, ¿podrías imaginar cómo se sentiría si te ocurriera algo?, no puedes dejar pasar este tipo de cosas. Irás con Magnus Bane, o si eso te incomoda, podrás ir con algún doctor, pero serás examinada, por favor hija. Hazlo por mí.

Y Clary sabía que no podía negarse ante esa mirada suplicante que su madre le daba, pero ella realmente iría a examinarse, pero ir con Magnus Bane no le parecía una buena opción, lo único que podía hacer era decir que sí y prometerlo, pero de algo estaba segura, Jace no la acompañaría, ella no lo dejaría, había cometido un error al contarle a su mamá, y pagaría por su traición.

-Está bien mamá, lo prometo, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar un agradable momento, ¿les pareceré si ordenamos pizza para la cena? Podemos ver alguna película- Clary ofreció una gran sonrisa a todos los presentes… bueno a excepción de Jace, a quien volteó a ver y le dio una mirada matadora.

-Me parece una idea perfecta- los ojos de Luke estaban resplandecientes- Tengo antojo de pizza de tres quesos, ¿Qué dices Jocelyn?

-Suena estupendo, pero quiero pepperoni en la pizza- exclamó Jocelyn alegremente- Clary ordena la pizza en unos minutos aún es un poco temprano, hice a Luke comprar una película, ¿les gustaría verla?

-¿Qué tipo de película es? Me rehúso a ver alguna de esas películas tontas sobre amor- inquirió Jace

Clary se dirigió a Jace -No creo que tengas opción, mi mamá adora las películas de amor, no es como que a mí también me agrade pero es eso o ver algún programa aburrido que a Luke le guste

-Comienzo a creer que las películas de amor no son tan malas.

Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

Simon e Isabelle se encontraban en la oscuridad de las calles vigilando, estaban al acecho de algún demonio que matar. De un tiempo acá su relación se había vuelto más seria, ahora Izz podría ser considerada como su novia oficial, y aunque Simon no se lo hubiera preguntado de una manera romántica estaba bien para ella; nunca se había considerado una chica soñadora, ni risueña, nada del tipo de chicas que mataría por unas rosas y por chocolates, simplemente ella no era así, y Simon lo comprendía y adoraba eso.

Mientas caminaban el collar de Izz comenzó a brincar, y encenderse. Tomó su posición de combate y su novio se colocó en su espalda. Simon había tomado la ceremonia para cazadores de sombras hace ya dos años, gracias a esto sus recuerdos había sido restaurados, y bueno la ayuda de Magnus no pudo faltar, Isabelle pasó todas las tardes enseñándole a luchar, como sostener los cuchillos serafines y como lanzar flechas, al principio había sido difícil para él, pero con el tiempo logró perfeccionar sus habilidades, tanto que hasta el mismo Jace se sentía impresionado.

Estaban preparados, listos, a la espera de un ataque, la ansiedad los consumía. Y entonces el demonio se abalanzó sobre ellos, abrió su boca llena de dientes afilados.

Olía horrible, ella lo golpeó con su látigo, y su novio lo derribó, y observó como comenzaba a acuchillarlo con su espada, su novio se había vuelto un magnífico cazador de sombras, y todo había sido por ella, porque aunque él nunca lo dijera Simon sentía la necesidad de proteger a Isabelle de toda cosa.

-Simon, vamos, déjalo, está muerto, ya no hay peligro- él levantó la cabeza y la miró- Estoy bien, es hora de seguir, nos queda mucho que recorrer.

La boca de Simon estaba seca, el sudor emanaba de su frente, a pesar de que tenía experiencia matando demonios, este había sido el primero que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues no se parecía a algún otro que hubiera matado.

-Izz, ¿podríamos parar a tomar algo? , creo que voy a vomitar.

Ella lo miró tristemente, y asintió, se sentía mal, Simon era de estómago débil. Pararon en Taki´s, Él pidió su típica taza de café, Isabelle optó por tomar un batido de albaricoque, no podían tomarse mucho tiempo, necesitaban seguir con su trabajo.

-Listo, estaba muriendo ¿de dónde habrá salido esa cosa?-Simon bebió otro sorbo de su taza- Era realmente horrible.

-Yo no lo sé, todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera pude distinguir qué tipo de demonio era, lucía como un behemot,o un oni, no tuve oportunidad de ver su color de piel, no me siento muy bien, y no tengo un buen presentimiento a cerca de esto, necesito ver a Jace y Alec.

-Izz, no creo que sea buena idea, es algo tarde, Jace debe estar con Clary y bueno tu hermano, creo que podríamos pasar por donde Magnus, ha estado desaparecido desde hace un día ¿he?

-Eso sería realmente bueno, a veces lo extraño, desde que vive con Mag ya no suele pasar tiempo en el instituto- miró a su novio con resignación y soltó un suspiro- bueno, sabía que algún día llegaría el momento en que se fuera, pero nunca esperé que fuera tan pronto.

-Vámonos de aquí, visitemos a tu hermano.

Los dos se levantaron y dejaron el dinero en la mesa, el vampiro la tomó de la mano y salieron por la puerta en dirección al apartamento del brujo.

Magnus Bane se encontraba reposando en el pecho de su novio, que se había quedado dormido, y es que son duda los dos años que llevaban juntos habían sido de lo mejor y lo amaba, oh sí que lo amaba y muchísimo, y no tenía duda alguna de que Alec lo amaba también, amaba cuando quedaba dormido, cuando lo besaba, cuando sonreía, sus ojos, su hermoso y fuerte pecho, sus brazos, su boca, amaba todo de él.

Alec se revolvió en la cama, había dormido por una hora, y tenía hambre, una de las mejores cosas de vivir con Magnus era la comida, su novio brujo eran un magnífico chef, y esa era una de las cosas que hacían que él lo amara más.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta del departamento, Magnus se le quedó viendo y soltó un suspiro de exasperación, los ruidos de la puerta no paraban, se paró refunfuñando y abrió la puerta de sopetón, y se llevó una enorme sorpresa a ver a su cuñada con el vampiro.

-¡Oh! Eran ustedes, pasen, pasen, Alec no tarda en venir acaba de despertar- los condujo a la sala- ¿algo de beber? Tengo té, café, agua.

-Oh, un té estaría bien- Isabelle miró alrededor- ¿Alec tardará mucho?

-No cariño, en un momento sale, ¿y a qué debo su visita? ¿Alguna novedad?

Simón se revolvió incómodo en la silla –Bueno en realidad, sí, bastantes, no tan buenas como esperaba.

-Desaparecemos un día y parece que todo se sale de control ¿y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

De pronto Alec salió de la habitación con unos pantalones flojos y una playera agujerada, su cabello revuelto era el indicio de que había estado durmiendo un largo rato. Isabelle se levantó, corrió hacia su hermano y le abrazó.

-Te extrañé tanto idiota, no me has llamado ni escrito mensajes, ¿qué clase de hermano hace eso?

Alec rió y la abrazó más fuerte

-Bueno el de la clase que vive con su novio ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están todos?

Su hermana le mostró una sonrisa algo incómoda.- Bueno, no del todo bien, he venido a contarte muchas cosas, todo ha sido algo extraño en estos días.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Magnus le tendió la taza con el humeante té y le dio un sorbo, Simon saludó a Alec y comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer por la noche Jace y Clary fueron atacados por un demonio, afortunadamente ninguno salió lastimado, pero Clary se desmayó, la impresión fue algo fuerte, hemos pensado que el ataque pudo ser planeado, ninguno de los dos lo escuchó venir, salió de a nada, en fin, nos ha tocado a nosotros vigilar ahora y también nos han atacado, nada de qué preocuparse estamos bien, Izz está perfectamente, pero deberían estar al pendiente, cuando salga, estén preparados y alertas.

Magnus soltó un pequeño jadeo y Alec palideció, había pensado que todo había acabado, con Sebastian fuera del camino y con Jace completamente sano, esto no podía estar pasando, la cabeza le dio vueltas.

-No puede estar pasando de nuevo…- su voz se había vuelto un susurro- se supone que había acabado todo esto, estaba todo bajo control.

-Cariño, cálmate, aún no saben si eso fue planeado, tal vez solo fue una simple coincidencia, primero deben investigar.

-¿Y qué pasa si esto es otro de los intentos por matarnos? ¿Cómo se supone que me sienta tranquilo? – La voz de Alec sonaba desesperada- Necesitamos averiguar que ocurrió

Simon habló

-Bueno, pero tendrá que ser mañana, por cierto, creemos que Clary necesita ser examinada, en verdad luce algo mal- miró el reloj y se levantó- Creo que es hora de irnos es un poco tarde y el camino de regreso es un poco largo.

Los cuatro se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, Simon e Isabelle salieron del departamento, el vampiro la atrajo hacia sí y le besó la frente. Los dos se encaminaron al Instituto.

Magnus abrazó a su novio y lo besó, después habló- Vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar, estás algo alterado.

El cazador de sombras no reprochó y dejó que su novio lo dirigiera a la habitación, pero lo que necesitaba no era dormir, si no distraerse y sabía que estar con Magnus era una magnífica idea de hacerlo.

**¿Y qué tal? Jace siempre haciendo enfadar a Clary, Magnus y Alec tan sexys como siempre, Amo a Isabelle y Simon, espero que les gusten estas modificaciones que he hecho, la ´publicación del último libro de TMI me hizo arreglar este fic y sobre todo continuarlo.**

**XOXOXOXOXO **

**Ale**


	3. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**Nota**: Losé, merezco la muerte, pero he estado tan ocupada, prometo dedicar más tiempo de ahora en adelante, este capítulo es muy especial para mí, al fin se sabrá la verdad Clary.

**Capítulo 3**

Clary se despertó con unas náuseas horribles y al poner el pie en el suelo todo su mundo se movió, cayó al piso y se quedó tumbada, se sentía muy mal. No quería abrir los ojos, todo le daba vueltas, mantener los ojos cerrados mitigaba el intenso mareo. Al cabo de unos segundos se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño; observó a su alrededor y se percató que Jace no estaba, lo más probable es que estuviera abajo preparando el desayuno.

Tomó una toalla del cajón y sacó un par de ropas, estaba a punto de abrir la llave de la regadera cuando una punzada en el estómago hizo que se doblara, corrió hacia el retrete y vomitó, una, dos, tres veces seguidas, Clary se asustó, lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos, no sabía que tenía y eso le asustaba muchísimo. Se lavó la boca y se metió bajo la regadera, el agua caliente la hizo sentir mejor, vertió un poco de shampoo en su mano, pero su olor le asqueó, lo tiró y optó por el otro que había a su lado; esperaba que el shampoo de Jace oliera mejor que aquél.

Ella salió del baño y se cambió rápido. La mañana estaba fría, bajó a la cocina y encontró a su novio preparando el desayuno: Hot Cakes, y tocino. A Clary se le hizo agua la boca. Sin pensarlo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y tomó un pedazo de tocino, no le importaba quemarse, tenía muchísima hambre, de un tiempo acá ella había enseñado a Jace a cocinar, después de tanta práctica se había vuelto mejor chef que ella.

-Eso está delicioso, ¡oh dios mío! Amo el tocino- Clary tomó dos platos y se los entregó a Jace que sirvió en ellos el desayuno- Te amo tanto, novio mío.

Jace le dio una sonrisa pícara, y la condujo a la mesa, donde la sentó a su regazo. Cortó un pedacito del hotcake y lo dirigió hacia su novia

-Abre la boca- él le metió el tenedor con el hotcake- hoy serás un bebé al que alimentar.

El hotcake estaba delicioso, sabía exquisito, Clary estaba emocionada, y no tenía idea de por qué, pero no dijo nada y dejó que Jace la alimentara.

Los dos acabaron con el desayuno en menos tiempo del pensado y Jace tuvo que servirle más tocino pues ella estaba hambrienta. Pero era muy extraño, su novia nunca comía de esa manera, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca comía demasiado ¡Por el amor de dios, ni siquiera comía más de dos sándwiches!

Él miró a su novia- ¿Estás bien Clary?

-Claro que sí- ella respondió y de inmediato recordó en incidente del vómito- ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

-Bueno acabas de devorarte todo el desayuno.

Clary se sintió ofendida ¿Acaso la llamó gorda? Todo mundo ahora parecía estar asombrado por su apetito, y eso le molestaba muchísimo, últimamente le daba mucha hambre, pero era normal pensó ella, había estado entrenando muchas horas, y eso la dejaba hambrienta completamente, pero entonces se sintió triste ¿Estaba engordando? Si era así tal vez a Jace la dejaría, él era tan perfecto, sintió como le picaban los ojos, ¿no lloraría o sí?

-Solo he tenido más hambre de lo normal- su voz se quebró y lloró- ¿Acaso estoy gorda? ¿ya no me querrás?

Las palabras de la pelirroja le asombraron de sobremanera, nunca se había comportado de esa forma, él sabía que ella era fuerte, pero nunca imaginó que un comentario pudiera afectarle de sobremanera y ahí lo entendió, Clary debería estar enferma porque jamás la había visto actuar así. Le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y habló

-No claro que no, pero creo que deberíamos ir con Magnus, solo por precaución, ¿me harás ese favor?, no soportaría la idea de verte enferma.

Y ahí fue donde ella explotó, se levantó de la silla y le gritó

-¡Qué coma un poco más no significa que esté enferma grandísimo idiota! ¡No todas somos supermodelos que vomitan! Me largo, iré yo sola con Magnus, no intentes seguirme.

Jace no tuvo tiempo de alcanzarla pues ella ya había salido disparada hacia la puerta y la había cerrado de un portazo. Ahora no tenía dudas, su queridísima novia estaba muy enferma.

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de la planta baja despertó a Izz y Simon, bajaron a trompicones y se encontraron con un muy preocupado Jace en la cocina.

-¿Qué ha pasado Jace?- Simon miró a su alrededor y no encontró a su mejor amiga-¿Dónde está Clary?

-Ha ido con Magnus, me ha gritado, aún sigo estupefacto, es una tontería solo le pregunté que si sentía bien ¡Demonios!, no sé qué pasa con ella- se jaló el cabello- ha acabado con todo el desayuno, ¡todo! Dime ¿Alguna vez la has visto comer 6 hotcakes o 5 rebanadas de tocino?, porque yo no y eso me asusta un poco.

Izz palideció, ¿Jace acababa de decir que arrasó con la comida? ¿Y había cambiado rápido de humor? Tal vez para ellos la supuesta enfermedad de Clary fuera un misterio, pero ella no era tonta, era mujer y tenía una corazonada, parecía imposible no pensarlo, todo esto solo podía significar una cosa y siendo honesta era más que obvio.

Clary debía estar embarazada. Y si era así estarían en grandes problemas.

* * *

El trayecto al departamento de Magnus fue algo agotador para ella, se sentía algo mareada aún. Llamó a la puerta en espera de que alguien le contestara, tenía la esperanza de tanto Alec como Mag estuviera en casa. Antes de que pudiera pestañar Alec estaba abriéndole la puerta e invitándola a pasar.

-Entra, rápido , está helando afuera.

-Gracias Alec, solo será algo rápido, necesito hablar con Magnus, es algo importante- Clary escudriñó el lugar en busca del brujo- No me digas que no está en casa

-¡Oh no, descuida! Está preparando algo de café, no tardará ni 5 minutos- él la miró- Has venido sola ¿Está todo bien?

Clary suspiró –Sí, todo está bien descuida, yo, sólo, he discutido un poco con Jace, nada de qué preocuparse.

Alec pudo notar la mirada triste de Clary, estaba mintiendo, se encontraba mal y lo podía ver en su semblante.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creo que me ha llamado gorda, está insistiendo en que debería venir con Magnus, así que aquí estoy, su plan inicial era acompañarme pero no creí que sería una buena idea.

-Lo siento, por su pelea, Jace a veces puede ser un poco idiota, pero él te quiere, y mucho.

-Yo lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Él sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía ganas de hablar y estaba bien con eso, a veces en esos casos lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Magnus atravesó la estancia y abrazó a Clary.

-¡Oh querida! ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! El vampiro e Isabelle nos contaron todo lo que te ocurrió, debió ser algo horrible.

-No fue tan malo- Ella le dedicó una sonrisa- ha habido ataques peores.

-Bueno ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita? Pensé que estarías muy feliz en el instituto con tu novio, pero que va ¡Amo las visitas!

Ella se tensó, tenía que hablar con Magnus, él tenía que ayudarla.

-En realidad necesito tu ayuda- suspiró pesadamente- creo que estoy algo enferma, bueno en realidad muy enferma, no he querido preocupar a Jace, desde que me desmayé ha estado como loco cuidándome y no quería darle más motivos para preocuparse.

-Bien dime ¿qué te pasa?- el brujo se sentó al lado de su novio- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Eso quisiera saber, he tenido unas horribles náuseas, esta mañana vomité tres veces seguidas ¿puedes creerlo? A veces me mareo sin razón alguna, sin contar que mi apetito es como el de un cerdo y me desmayé hace unos días. He pensado en la posibilidad de cáncer, pero no lo sé, si es así necesito tu ayuda.

Los novios se miraron lentamente y una cara de pánico apareció en los dos. Por el amor de dios, ¿Sería eso posible?

-Niña creo que deberías tumbarte en el sofá, voy a examinarte- Magnus le habló a Alec- Cariño ¿podrías pasarme una lupa? Está en un baúl de la habitación de la derecha, está en un estuche.

Ella se acostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. No quería tener nada malo, no soportaría la idea de tener que dejar a Jace.

Alec regresó con la lupa. La sacó del estuche y se la tendió a Magnus.

-Muy bien, quédate quieta, pon las manos a los costados, veremos donde está el problema, ésta lupa es capaz de ver qué tipo de energía emana tu cuerpo, la puedo en colores así que, la parte que sea de distinto color es ahí donde está el problema.

El brujo pasó la lupa por la cabeza de Clary, después por el pecho y reparó en su estómago, distinguió un aura blanca, se quedó observando unos segundos, cuando de pronto ésta se movió, el aura de su estómago se había movido y eso solo podría significar una cosa

- ¡Oh por Lucifer! ¡Dios mío Clary, tu madre va a matarte!

Clary se asustó muchísimo y miró a Alec en busca de ayuda, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Mag?- el ojiazul estaba preocupado- ¿Qué tiene Clary?

El brujo dejó la lupa en la mesa y miró a Clary con una sonrisita burlona.

-¡Nunca imaginé que esto pasaría! En verdad tu madre va a matarte, ¡Estás embarazada Clary!

Ella se sentó y miró a Magnus

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Yo? Yo no puedo estar embarazada, es decir es imposible- comenzó a sacar las cuentas con los dedos. ¿Cuál fue la última vez que tuvo su periodo?, se quedó pensando y al fi reaccionó- La última vez fue en agosto, ¡oh dios! ¿Qué rayos se supone que haga ahora?

Esto no podía estar pasándole, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Tomaba las estúpidas pastillas que se supone evitarían este tipo de situaciones. Enterró las manos en su cara. Iba a llorar estaba casi segura, se sentía tan estúpida, se le oprimió el pecho al pensar en Jace, ¿cómo se supone que se lo diría? Él no estaba preparado para ser un padre, ni ella tampoco, no quería esto, quería volver el tiempo atrás que nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Se sintió derrotada, angustiada, enojada, había metido la pata en grande.

El mayor de los Lightwood la abrazó.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, verás que todos te apoyarán, pero debes decírselo a Jace cuanto antes, necesitan hablar sobre todo esto.

Clary se levantó del mullido sofá y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias a los dos, te lo agradezco muchísimo Magnus, pero ahora quiero estar sola, necesito pensar en que rayos le diré a Jace

Clary salió del apartamento y bajó las escaleras, las lágrimas ya se habían acumulado en sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Mientras caminaba pasó por una tienda de bebés, podía ver a las madres dentro con sus enormes barrigas escogiendo ropitas, una extraña sensación le invadió el cuerpo ¿Así se vería ella dentro de unos meses? Iba a seguir su camino cuando de pronto una pequeña niña chocó contra ella, no tendría más de 4 años y tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, en la mano traía un pequeño peluche de osito.

-Wow pequeña ¿estás bien?- la tomó en brazos y le secó la cara con la manga de su chamarra- ¿dónde están tus papis?

A la niña se le escapó un sollozo- No she

La respuesta de la niña le estrujó el corazón, la pequeña estaba perdida no había duda de ello

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En el palque, pelo no losh vi y colí hata acá pala buscallos-La niña no paraba de llorar- quielo a mi papi y mi mami.

-Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlos, vamos al parque, seguro han de estar por ahí.

Clary llevó a la niña en brazos hasta el parque y en ese momento una pareja corrió en dirección hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias por encontrarla, estábamos desesperados- el hombre le quitó a la niña de los brazos- en verdad muchas gracias, mi esposa estaba poniéndose histérica.

-No hay de que, es una niña muy linda ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Se llama Amber, tiene 3 años, y es mi mayor tesoro- la esposa apareció al lado del señor- Es tan bonita como su madre.

-Sí, lo puedo ver, en fin, fue un placer, tengan un lindo día- la pelirroja se dirigió a la niña- Y tú pequeñita no te alejes de tus papis.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. Clary regresó a la dirección en la que iba, pasó de nuevo por la tienda y no pudo resistir entrar. Todo olía a bebé y estaba cálido, los colores rosados, amarillos y azules adornaban todo el lugar. Ella iba a ser madre, más pronto de lo que hubiera planeado, pero no podía regresar el tiempo, y no sería capaz de deshacerse de su bebé, porque era parte de ella, algo que ella había creado y Jace igual.

Revisó entre los percheritos y encontró un hermoso mameluco color amarillo, el impulso de comprarlo la invadió, era tan suave. Se dirigió a la caja, la señorita le dio una mirada dulce y pasó el trajecito por el escáner.

-Puedo envolverlo en una caja del mismo color, le pondré un moño, aunque también hay algunas cajas con estampados, ¿Es un baby shower, un nacimiento?

Clary sonrió- En realidad, no es ningún regalo, es más como la primera compra para mi bebé.

Las mejillas de la cajera se tiñeron de rosado.

-Mil disculpas, no tenía idea, muy bien, son sesenta dólares- metió el mameluco en una bolsa plástica - ¿está bien si le doy esta bolsa? Las de papel se han acabado.

Ella le tendió el dinero –No, no hay ningún problema, muchas gracias

-Que tenga un lindo día y felicidades.

El teléfono de Clary sonó, miró el identificador, deslizó un dedo por la pantalla y pegó el teléfono a su oreja, Jace debía estar como loco buscándola.

-¿Dónde te has metido? Llevas una hora fuera, ¡una hora! Magnus me dijo que te habías ido hace como 20 minutos, ¿Sabes que preocupado estaba?

Odiaba hacerlo preocupar de esa manera, intentó calmarlo lo más que pudo.

-Estoy bien, solo paré a comprar algo, llego en 10 minutos, tomaré un taxi.

-Muy bien, te amo Clary, demonios ¡Te amo demasiado!

-Yo también te amo Jace, y mucho, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolso e hizo una parada al taxi. Debía pensar una manera de contárselo a Jace, y debía pensarlo antes de llegar al Instituto.

**¿Y bien? Me dormí super tarde por escribir este capítulo ¡Al fin! Clary sabe que está embarazada, ¿cómo reaccionará Jace? ¿Se molestara? ¿O nuestro querido cazador de sombras se desmayara?, actualizaré pronto, no se desesperen y gracias por el apoyo, mil besos**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Ale Liahut**


	4. Noticia Bomba

**Nota: Lo sé, tardo mucho en actualizar, lo lamento tanto, pero aquí está uno de los primeros capítulos más importantes**

**Capítulo 4**

Jace colgó el teléfono y suspiró resignado ¿dónde demonios había estado su novia? Simon e Isabelle se habían ido hace ya unos 30 minutos y él se había quedado solo, no es como si la soledad le molestara pero ya hace mucho tiempo Clary se le clavó en el corazón y era imposible sacarla de ahí. En momentos como éstos Jace deseaba tener un padre o una madre, tal vez un hermano, él sabía que Isabelle y Alec lo querían, pero ahora era diferente, cada uno tenía una pareja alguien con quien estar, Magnus había llevado a Alec a vivir con él y Jace lo extrañaba, todas esos días que entrenaban juntos, las bromas, los consejos, lo echaba mucho de menos.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio a su novia atravesar el umbral con una bolsa plástica en la mano, así que había ido de compras, él no entendía eso de las mujeres, compensaban todas las cosas con las compras.

-¿Has ido de compras?

-Eh, sí he pasado por una bufanda, estaba de descuento-Clary quería irse de ahí y esconder el contenido en su habitación- Iré a dejar esto en mi habitación.

Ella salió disparada hacia las escaleras y al llegar al cuarto metió la bolsa en un cajón. Justo cuando lo cerró sintió un par de manos en su cintura. Él la había seguido y rogaba a dios no le preguntara por la recién adquirida compra.

-Te extrañé, lo siento tanto, no quería hacerte enfadar, ¿Qué te ha dicho Magnus?-él le dio vuela y la miró a los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Solo es una pequeña gripe, eso ha estado haciendo que coma más, al parecer eso me ha abierto el apetito, me dio un par de brebajes, todo está bien - lo besó y continuó- lamento haberme enfadado, fue algo tonta mi reacción.

-No pasa nada, estás disculpada.

Él no pudo contenerse más y la besó. El beso estaba cargado de pasión, había extrañado tanto sus labios. Pasó sus manos por su cintura y después las posó en sus caderas, sin dejar de besarse la recostó en la cama, frotó sus piernas por encima del pantalón. El cuerpo de ella era su debilidad.

-Eres mi perdición.

-En ese caso, amo ser tu perdición- lo atrajo más hacia ella y le dijo entre besos- te necesito, ahora.

Jace no perdió tiempo y desabrochó sus jeans, los quitó de un tirón, comenzó a besarle las piernas mientras que sus manos descendían hacia su pecho, comenzó a masajearlos.

La boca de Clary emitía pequeños jadeos, se levantó y desabrochó el cinturón de su novio, sus manos le temblaban de la excitación, le bajó los pantalones. Ahora los dos se encontraban en calzoncillos.

Jace se recostó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla y le sacó la blusa por encima. Clary hizo lo mismo. En menos de un minuto estaban completamente desnudos, jadeaban demasiado. Él se posicionó en su entrada y la penetró duramente. Él había tratado de ser lo más paciente posible, pero se sentía desesperado, el cuerpo de su novia pelirroja lo hacía sentirse en la gloria, su vaivén se volvió más salvaje, más frenético.

Clary se sintió asustada, le gustaba la manera en que hacían el amor, salvaje y duro, pero ahora estaba embarazada, había un bebé dentro de ella, y sabía que este tipo de práctica no era de lo más sana para su hijo. Pero no quería parar, no tenía la fuerza suficiente, menos cuando sabía que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar para los dos. Y así fue, terminaron sudorosos y cansados.

-Eso fue fantástico- amaba la forma en que Jace la hacía sentir- Te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

-Suena perfecto, muero por tortitas de coco- se le hizo agua la boca- y un batido de fresas.

-Lo que ordenes, pero esperemos un poco, aún es algo temprano.

-Me parece perfecto.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar algo su novia ya se había quedado dormida. Era adorable verla dormir, tenerla a su lado, en sus brazos hacia que el corazón le latiera rápidamente, ella era todo para él.

* * *

Alec se paseaba nervioso por la sala, Magnus ya estaba desesperado ¿tan mala sería la reacción de Jace?, Él también se sentía algo abrumado por la noticia, pero sabía perfectamente que Clary se haría responsable de eso, no era el tipo de persona que se deshace de sus bebés, además por la miraba que siempre dirigía a su novio podría ver que lo amaba de manera desmedida.

-¡Alec, por favor! ¡Para ya, harás un hoyo!, confío en Clary estará perfectamente.

-No es por Clary que estoy así- Suspiró- Es por Jace, se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas, traición, peleas, golpes, rasguños, a todo… menos esto. No imagino cual será su reacción, y espero que lo tome con calma.

-Bueno, en realidad, si yo fuera él, estaría muerto de miedo, un bebe es un fastidio, siempre huelen mal- Magnus se sobó la sien- rompen las cosas caras y corren como bestias alrededor de todos lados.

El ojiazul se rió –En eso tienes muchísima razón.

El brujo le tendió el teléfono, su novio lo miró extrañado

-¿Para qué me das el teléfono? ¿Isabelle ha llamado?

-No- el brujo soltó una risita- Es para que llames a Jace y le preguntes como está.

Alec no perdió tiempo y arrebató el teléfono de sus manos. Buscó en su lista de contactos y marcó en el contacto de Jace.

Clary se despertó por el sonar de un celular, para su buena suerte Jace estaba profundamente dormido; revisó el identificador y se dio cuenta que era Alec quien llamaba.

-Uh ¿hola? ¿Alec?-su voz sonaba somnolienta- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Clary! ¿Cómo está Jace? ¿Cuál fue su reacción?- sonaba desesperado- ¿Se ha enfadado?

-No le he dicho nada; no he tenido el valor suficiente, lo despertaré en unos minutos, tenemos que hacer la jornada.

-¿Te he despertado? Disculpa, deberás estar cansada, he oído que las mujeres embarazadas duermen mucho más.

-No te disculpes, y sí lo sé, es algo normal, ahora te dejo, debo colgar; en cuanto Jace lo sepa te llamaré para contártelo todo, igual a Magnus.

Ella colgó y movió a su novio en un intento de despertarlo, debían haber dormido por lo menos una hora o un poco más.

-Jace- lo movió un poco más- Levántate.

Él no quería despertarse, se sentía muy cansado y entonces lo recordó: ¡tenían que cuidar la ciudad! En realidad Jace no tenía ganas de pararse, se encontraba muy cómodo en la cama al lado del cuerpo de Clary. No le quedó nada más que abrir los ojos.

-Despertaste Bello durmiente- la pelirroja rió- pensé que te quedarías tendido en la cama, parece que las sábanas se te pegaron ¿no?

-Muy graciosa, vamos a apresurarnos; no podemos perder tiempo que ya es algo tarde

Jace sonaba malhumorado, Clary lo sabía, odiaba arruinarle la siesta, pero no podía hacer nada por él, era una obligación mantener segura la ciudad. Sintió encogérsele el corazón, ¿cómo podría mantener a salvo la ciudad y a su bebé al mismo tiempo? Recordó aquella vez, hace días cuando el demonio salió de la nada, para ese entonces ya estaba embarazada ¿qué hubiera pasado si esa cosa le hubiera hecho daño? ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido a su bebé? Eso era algo que ella no podía saber, pero rogaba a los ángeles que la protegieran y a su pequeño hijo que ahora habitaba en su vientre.

-Sé que querías descansa un poco, pero ya tendremos tiempo de dormir en la noche, tenemos que hacer esto, es parte de nuestro deber.

Él torció su boca, "deber" , el significado de esa palabra lo acechaba desde pequeño, para los cazadores de sombras el deber es el deber, y no era como si pudieran dejar de cumplir con las órdenes que se les daban, su trabajo era cazar demonios, ese era su deber, su mandato, proteger a los humanos, otra también de sus obligaciones.

No quería que Clary se sintiera mal, se levantó, se puso los calzoncillos y antes de irse a su habitación para ducharse le dio un sonoro beso.

-Tomaré una ducha, no tardaré, tenemos 20 minutos para irnos.

-Yo también me ducharé, prometo no tardar- le dio una sonrisa- y si tardo… bueno podrías venir a sacarme de la ducha.

El dio una carcajada, su novia sí que lo hacía reír. Entró rápidamente a su alcoba y tomó un par de ropas; abrió la puerta del baño y se metió dentro. Jace era rápido bañándose, no duró ni 10 minutos dentro. Cuando salió se cambió y se dirigió hacia la recámara de Clary; ella aún seguía bañándose, esperaría hasta que ella saliera de la ducha.

Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, su novia pelirroja lo volvía loco, imaginaba tantas cosas, planeó su vida junto a ella, viviendo juntos, estando casados, cuidado de sus hijos; si , hijos, el gran Jace pensando en hijos ¿quién lo diría? Se estaba convirtiendo en un soñador, pero la idea de tener una familia con su amada lo hacía sentirse bien, lo llenaba de esperanza. La esperanza de que su vida se tornara mucho más feliz.

La puerta del baño se abrió y notó la cara de Clary algo pálida, así toda mojada y envuelta en una toalla lucía mucho peor, sus labios estaban completamente descoloridos, la cara que puso su novia lo hizo reaccionar; ella iba a caerse en el duro suelo. Jace fue más rápido y la atrapó antes de que se estrellase.

-Yo, lo siento, me sentí un poco mal.

-¿Estás segura que solo es un resfriado?

-Sí- Clary titubeó- es, es algo fuerte, pero volveré a ir con Magnus mañana, puede que necesite ir durante esta semana, por más brebajes.

-Pero, dijiste que estabas bien- Jace frunció el ceño- acabas de decir que no era nada; si no fuese nada no necesitarías ir de nuevo con Magnus.

-Y eso lo que dije, no es nada, solo necesito ir unos días es todo, no es gran cosa; debes dejar de preocuparte tanto.

Clary sentía la presión, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle la verdad ¿o sí lo era?

¿Sería buen momento para contárselo?

-No puedes pedirme que deje de preocuparme por ti. Cámbiate ya se nos hizo tarde.

Jace salió de la habitación, y dejó que Clary se vistiera. Ella tomó un sencillo vestido negro y se sorprendió de su imagen en el espejo; se podía notar una pequeña protuberancia en su estómago. Hubiera deseado poder cambiarse de ropa, pero no podía, tomó un saco largo y un par de botas altas; rezaba para que el rubio no notara el pequeño cambio en su cuerpo.

Se sintió tensa, bajó las escaleras casi corriendo; Simon e Isabelle estaban abajo hablando con Jace, sintió la mirada de Izz bajar hacia su estómago y palideció, ¿se notaba tanto? Volvió a subir la mirada y la expresión de su rostro era sorpresa, ya hablarían después sobre eso.

-No tenía idea que estaban en la casa.

-Sí, estábamos dentro, solo dormimos un poco más, Simon me ha pegado lo floja.

-¡Hey!- protestó Simon- ¡eso es una completa mentira!

Los cuatro estallaron a carcajadas, Jace miró su reloj y habló.

-Muy bien, volveremos en la noche, no rompan nada, e Izz, por favor, no incendies la cocina.

* * *

Clary y Jace salieron del instituto y siguieron su camino, pasaron horas vigilando y nada fuera lo de normal sucedía; el crepúsculo llegó y con eso el estómago de la pelirroja gruño. Su novio no pasó por alto esto.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?, solo tenemos algunas horas más y nos podemos ir.

-Me muero de hambre, pero puedo esperar, no hay ningún problema- su estómago volvió a gruñir- tal vez podríamos ir en 20 minutos.

- Nada de esperar, estás enferma, debes comer bien, vamos, se que mueres por unas tortitas de coco.

-¡Dios! ¡Andando!

Se encaminaron en dirección al local, justo unas cuadras antes de llegar, un demonio salió de la nada. No reparó en Jace, sus garras de dirigieron hacia Clary, pero no fue tan rápida, el demonio la derribó, le recordó al primer demonio que mató, éste también siseaba. Su corazón se le paró, de su abrigo sacó su cuchillo serafín y lo enterró en el demonio, este se levantó y dijo las palabras que más le aterraban.

-Matar, bebé, matar.

La ira le invadió; el demonio quería matar a su nonato hijo, enterró de nuevo el cuchillo y Jace hizo su aparición, comenzó a cortarlo, acuchillarlo. Dio la última estocada y chilló.

-Matar, bebé, necesitar, matar.

El demonio desapareció, se esfumó. La cara de Jace estaba confusa; Clary debía decirle ya, ahora, en ese momento.

-Jace…- no sabía que decir- ¿podemos irnos?

-¿Por qué el demonio dijo eso?- su voz sonaba alterada- ¿de qué bebé está hablando?

-Yo- tomó un suspiro- es por mí culpa.

-No lo comprendo ¿por qué te llamó bebé?

-No lo entiendes, no me llamó a mí así.

-¿Entonces? ¿Podrías decirme que pasa?

-No creo que sea muy difícil de explicar- Clary lo miró- ¿en verdad no tienes idea?

Jace estaba desesperado, todo esto era algo confuso, y su novia no le daba respuestas.

-Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría.

Era el momento. Tenía que decírselo. Posó una mano es su estómago y por fin habló.

-Yo…- cerró los ojos- Estoy embarazada Jace.

Sintió que hubieran pasado horas hasta que abrió los ojos, la mirada de su novio estaba fija en su estómago, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y lucía algo pálido. La mano de él se posó en la suya; levantó la mirada y vio en sus ojos miedo, y también felicidad.

-Vamos a tener un bebé- su voz era un suspiro- voy a ser papá.

Ella se sintió algo mal, sentía culpa, apenas podía hablar y todo era por la noticia bomba que le había soltado.

-Sí, vamos a ser papás.

Jace se alteró, quitó la mano de Clary y se agachó hacia su estómago, tomó su vientre entre sus manos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿El bebé está bien?

Sus manos se movían por todo su estómago buscando alguna herida. Jace era magnífico en todos sentidos, estaba preocupado por su pequeño hijo que habitaba en su vientre. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, la imagen que estaba presenciando era demasiado irreal, dejó escapar un sollozo, eso hizo que el rubio se levantara y tomara su cara con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde duele?

-No me ha pasado nada, yo, sólo me siento feliz, hormonas, supongo.

¿Hormonas? ¿Eso era? El motivo por el cual Clary tenía tantos cambios de humor habían sido las hormonas, no podía ocultar que se sentía asustado, Jace se moría de miedo, pero estaba feliz, sabía que era algo pronto, nunca imaginó que algo como eso pudiera ocurrirle, pero se sentía muy bien, como si todo estuviera en su lugar. Su felicidad estaba completa.

Acercó a la pelirroja y le besó los cabellos y la abrazó.

-Y yo también me siento feliz, sé que es muy pronto y me disculpo por ello, también tengo miedo, no lo puedo negar, pero sé que estando juntos todo estará bien.

-Y yo también lo sé, y lo siento también- el estómago volvió a rugirle, esta vez mucho más fuerte- ¿podríamos ir a cenar por favor?

-Vamos, el bebé tiene hambre, no puedes dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin comer.

-Lo sé, es demasiado glotón, hace que siempre tenga hambre.

Los dos se fueron caminando, tomados de las manos y dándose besos.

Su felicidad estaba más que completa.

**Lo sé tardo mucho en actualizar, pero las tareas en mi escuela son horribles, no se preocupen, pronto actualizaré, este es el capítulo más largo, disfrútenlo. Volví a publicar los antiguos capítulos, subiré el quinto, este mismo día.**

**XOXOXO **


	5. Verdades

**Nota:** Perdón por tardar tantísimo en actualizar, estaba ansiosa por City of Heavenly Fire y ahora que lo acabé, me siento en paz de continuar la historia, bueno les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, gracias por leerme.

**Capítulo 5:**

-Aún no logro entender cómo fue que sucedió esto, - él metió un pedazo de galleta a su boca- ni en un millón de años me imaginé que podrías estar embarazada, es decir, ambos nos cuidamos.

Clary levantó una ceja y lo miró con sarcasmo, la mirada estaba llena de "¿en serio?", ella podía tomarse el atrevimiento de decir que si se había cuidado, ¿pero Jace?, odiaba los condones, con todo su corazón, y ella estaba muy consciente de las miles de veces que lo habían hecho sin uno, solo porque a él no le gustaban.

-¿Estás seguro que ambos nos cuidamos?

-Bueno -Jace tomó un sorbo de soda- tú te cuidabas, en fin, es parte de tu trabajo como mujer, nosotros los hombres debemos ser capaces de gozar del buen sexo sin preocupación -le dio una sonrisa llena de burla y se estiró en la mesa- pero admito que la idea de una mini yo corriendo por la habitación me parece algo extraordinario.

-Deberías sentirte agradecido, he contribuido a la descendencia de los Herondale, podrás alegrarte de no ser el único que queda.

Ella lo miró divertida, él atrajo su boca y la besó, acarició sus mejillas suavemente, sus manos descendieron hacia su plano estómago, y comenzó a trazar círculos con ellas, el tacto de las manos Jace la hacía sentir en paz, estaba casi segura de que podía sentir al bebé por encima de su abdomen.

-Alguien no puede apartar sus manos de mí -Clary le otorgó una mirada divertida- has estado tocando mi estómago desde que llegamos.

Jace rió, nunca había pasado por su cabeza la idea de un hijo, pero un hijo con Clary era una historia diferente, ahora se podía imaginar su vida junto a ella y su pequeño o pequeña, y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho esperaba que fuese un niño, lo cuidaría como su padre debió haberlo hecho, le daría todo el amor que quisiera, lo protegería y le enseñaría mil cosas.

-Bueno, uno no se entera todos los días que va a ser papá, aunque, no sé si viviré lo suficiente para verlo crecer, estoy completamente seguro que tu madre me matará cuando se entere.

Clary palideció, sí, bueno, aún no había pensado en eso, Jocelyn se caracterizaba por tener un carácter fuerte, él supo desde un principio que si llegase a lastimar a Clary la ira de su madre cazadora de sombras con muchos años de experiencia caería en él, y eso era algo que él planeaba evitar a toda cosa, y la pelirroja como toda buena novia temía por la seguridad de su rubio novio.

-Demonios, no había pensado en eso, es decir, hace apenas unas horas me enteré que estoy embarazada, no puedo correr a decirle a mamá que va a ser abuela -la voz de Clary tomó un matiz desesperado- creo que voy a vomitar.

Él la miró y se sintió asustado, su cara estaba blanca, más blanca de lo normal y estaba tomando un tono un poco verdoso, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era alterarla, pero el hablar con Jocelyn era algo de suma prioridad y no podían aplazarlo. Besó su sien y habló tranquilamente.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo, todo estará bien, pero necesitamos protegerte –su voz se volvió dura- ¿cómo es que el demonio sabía del bebé?

-Tenemos que pedir ayuda Jace, yo… nada puede pasarle a nuestro bebé -lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos- Mi hermano está muerto, ¿quién querría hacernos daño de esa manera?

-No lo sé amor, no losé. Pero debemos hablar con tu madre ahora mismo, sabes que no podemos dejar esto para después, ella debe ser la primera en enterarse.

Llamaron a la mesera y pagaron la cuenta, el viento corría fuerte en New York, era otoño y los árboles comenzaban a perder las hojas, sin duda era la estación favorita de ambos.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome mi mamá? -ella se mordió una uña- ¿crees que se enoje demasiado?

Él rio, nerviosamente por supuesto, sabía que la reacción de Jocelyn no sería para nada comprensible y no dudaba que lo acusara de tener la culpa de todo, aunque no podía negarlo, había sido culpa de él, si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadoso… pero eso no importaba ahora, ni en un millón de años sería capaz de deshacerse de su hijo, por supuesto la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero se sentía bien con ello.

-¿Quieres la verdad? -él la miró- ambos sabemos que no lo tomará de la mejor manera, conoces a tu madre mejor de lo que yo lo hago, tu deberías imaginarte su reacción.

-Siento mucho todo esto –sintió una punzada en el pecho– he metido la pata en grande.

Clary notó como Jace paró abruptamente, la estaba mirando ceñudo, le tomó la cara y habló.

-Esto no es solo tu culpa, es también mía –su ojos reflejaban dolor- ni por un segundo pienses que esto es un error, porque antes creía que no podía amarte más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero ahora me doy cuenta que sí la hay –tocó su estómago- mi hijo, nuestro hijo está dentro de ti viviendo, creciendo, y eso me hace amarte mucho, mucho, mucho más.

Ella lo besó, daba gracias al cielo por haber encontrado a alguien como él, que la protegiera de esa manera y sobre todo que la amara, porque si de algo no había duda es del amor que ambos de profesaban.

* * *

Izzy odiaba cocinar, ella sabía que no era bueno haciéndolo, su sopa podría ser fácilmente algún tipo de ácido, pero a Simon no le importaba, la comía como si fuera algo delicioso, un gesto muy tierno de su parte, considerando que siempre que la ingería terminaba con un terrible dolor de estómago.

-¿Sabes algo Simon? –lo miró con ternura- no tienes que comer la sopa, sé que sabe horrible.

-No es tan mala –se llevó una cucharada a la boca- comienza a saber bien cuando te acostumbras a comerla.

Isabelle no pudo evitar notar las runas alrededor del brazo de su novio, tenían solo un destello de color blanco sobre su piel, la madre de Simon, ni su hermana, Rebecca sabían a cerca del mundo del que ahora formaba parte, y eso la preocupaba, sabía lo difícil que debía ser para él ocultarles todo esto. A veces durante las noches recordaba aquél día, cuando Simón se sacrificó por Magnus, nunca imaginó que llegaría a odiar a alguien, pero Asmodeo había sacado toda la ira que tenía dentro, y en verdad, para ella no habría sido problema enfrentarse a él. Para su mala suerte, él era el padre del novio de su hermano y matarlo sería una seria falta de respeto hacia ellos.

Las cosas seguía tensas entre sus padres, su papá se había mudado indefinidamente a Alicante, y su madre, bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que su madre no hubiera llegado a casa, se había marchado hace dos días a Idris, a visitar la tumba de su pequeño hermano: Max.

Maryse no había superado su muerte del todo, ni Isabelle, ni Alec, ella se sentía culpable, sin tan solo hubiera sido capaz de protegerlo, de evitarlo, pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

-Mamá no ha regresado de su viaje –se puso nerviosa- ¿y sí le sucedió algo? Simon tengo que comunicarme con ella, no he recibido noticias, ¿cómo he sido tan despistada?

-Hey, tranquila, verás que todo está bien, ¿por qué no llamas a Alec? Tal vez ella sepa algo de ella.

-No lo sé Simon, sólo, espero que esté bien.

* * *

-A veces creo que fue una mala idea dejar a Clary mudarse al instituto –Jocelyn se mordió una uña- no la veo tan seguido, la extraño Luke.

- Sabes que aunque te hubieras negado ella se habría ido de todas maneras –Luke le tomó la mano- nuestra hija es una chica lista y fuerte, y te ama más de lo que imaginas.

-Lo sé, pero Jace está ahí –dio un suspiro- no quiero que cometa los mismos errores que yo cometí, sé que él es una buena persona y que la ama de sobremanera, pero aún quiero que pasen algunos años hasta que se casen… o me conviertan en abuela.

-Dudo mucho que tengan en mente alguna de estas dos opciones –él rio- ven vamos a comer algo, ¿qué te apetece comprar?

-Más bien estaba pensando en cocinar algo, algo como una cena romántica para los dos –le sonrió dulcemente- ¿qué dices?

Luke la besó. –Eso me parece una muy estupenda idea.

**Nota:** No me odien, he tenido mucha tarea, espero que les guste, besos

**Ale Liahut**


End file.
